


Uciekać

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Black redstart, Childhood Memories, F/M, Memories, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Zawsze była w tym dobra. Ucieczka była i zawsze będzie czymś co wychodziło jej najlepiejPrompt 13. - "Uciekać"Pamiętnik Catheriny BR - Część pierwsza





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dziś doszły mnie słuchy, że jednak ktoś na to opowiadanie czeka. Jestem zdziwiona, nie powiem, ale też zrobiło m isie strasznie miło. Myślałam, że należy to opowiadanie spisać na straty, a jednak nie...  
> Nie mam czasu napisać porządnego rozdziału, jestem za to do tyłu ze 100d2v2 oraz obiecałam kiedyś spisać coś, co pomogłoby zrozumieć przeszłość Hermiony. Oto co mi wyszło.  
> Jest to pierwsza część, na pewno będzie tego więcej, bo opisywać jest co, możecie mi uwierzyć.  
> Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie sie ktoś chętny na czytanie ;)
> 
> Pozdrawiam,  
> Croy

           Byłam przyzwyczajona do uciekania z domu. Nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy to się zaczęło, wiem jedynie, że sytuacja w rodzinie zastępczej zawsze nie była dla mnie zbyt ciekawa. Już jako dziecko wymykałam się do pobliskiego parku, placu zabaw czy lasu. Teraz wiem, że to ostatnie było niebezpieczne, ale w tamtej chwili chciałam jedynie uciec od czegoś co było dla mnie zagrożeniem. Chyba nie wiedziałam, że mogę się wpakować w coś jeszcze gorszego.  
          Wtedy spotkałam jego. Dziś nie wiem czy mogę nazywać to szczęściem czy strasznym pechem, jednak odmienił moje życie. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie on. Zapewne skończyłabym jak większość dzieciaków bez rodziców, choć może moja sytuacja teraz nie jest lepsza. Jednak poznałam swoje przeznaczenie wcześniej niż w jedenaste urodziny. Mogłam zdecydować co chcę robić, mogłam zmieniać losy innych, aż w końcu teraz decyduję o tak wielu rzeczach, że nie wyobrażam sobie czegoś innego. To moje życie, nie jest idealne, nie jest nawet dobre, ale robię coś dla większego dobra. Brzmi banalnie, ale mam cel. A ja się nie poddaje.  
          Jednak spotkałam także ją. Było to nieco później, było to lepsze spotkanie, niosące dla mnie same plusy. Nie była młodą kobietą, miała już swoje lata i była samotna. Bezdzietna, bez rodziny, ze smutkiem w oczach co przypominało mi mnie, gdy spoglądałam w lustro. Byłam mała, ale pojmowałam więcej niż niejeden dorosły, chyba mogłam zawdzięczać to Arthurowi i dość ciężkim przejściom z rodziną zastępczą. Ale rozumiałam ją, a ona mnie. I dopełniłyśmy się nawzajem, dając z siebie tyle, ile byłyśmy w stanie.  
          W tamtej chwili zostawiłam za sobą całą przeszłość, bo ona dała mi przyszłość. Była dla mnie przyjaciółką, nie matką. Nie potrzebowałam rodzica, nie wtedy i nie nigdy. Zbyt wiele krzywd spotkało mnie ze strony opiekunów, by wierzyć w coś, co było tylko pustymi słowami. Arthur był moim nauczycielem, mentorem, Mary stała się moja przyjaciółką. Obie te znajomości były efektem ucieczek i choć zawsze mogę mieć mieszane uczucia, czy było to dla mnie dobre, czy nie, będę wdzięczna, że poznałam tych ludzi.  
          Trudno to sobie wyobrazić teraz, gdy normą jest dla mnie spotkanie z Voldemortem czy kłamanie w żywe oczy swoim przyjaciołom. Ale przy nich mogłam być w dużej mierze sobą, są jedynymi osobami, przy których odważyłam się pokazać część siebie, tą prawdziwą. Co prawda jest także Draco, Felix, Blaise... jednak oni znają Hermioną, nie Amber, którą byłam przez ponad dziesięć lat mojego życia. Czasem gubię się w swoich kłamstwach, w tej sieci, gdzie jedno przeplata się z kolejnymi tworząc całe moje życie. I wiem, że największym kłamstwem w tym wszystkim jestem ja sama...  
          Nie wiem czy jest sens oszukiwać samą siebie i obiecywać, że gdy to się skończy będę mogła odrzucić maskę Hermiony Granger i powrócić do tego co było kiedyś. Bo jestem Catheriną, po części nadal mam w sobie coś z Amber. Jednak wiem, że nie dożyję tego czasu, to brzmi zbyt pięknie, by mogło być prawdziwe. Więc nadal chwilami uciekam, do swojego mieszkania, do spokoju, gdzie nie ma problemów. Zawsze byłam w tym dobra, zobaczymy jak długo...


End file.
